Go, Teen,,,,,,,,,,,,,, PUPPIES!
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: One day, the Titans wake up, and find that something went horribly wrong. Who knows what went wrong, we don't know, but what was the effect? One word… Puppies. (PIC made on my computer's "Paint" so it looks stupid.)
1. What happened!

**Title: Go, Teen….. Puppies?**

**Summary: One day, the Titans wake up, and find that something went horribly wrong. Who knows what went wrong, we don't know, but what was the effect? One word… Puppies.**

Time setting: 1 year after Sister of…. RAVEN!** I am dating BB by now.**

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-STEENTITANSGO!

The titans are awoken to the sound of howling….. And why did it sound so familiar and close by?

Hmm….. I'm shorter too… anyways, I look to the side to see my sis sitting on her bed…. But something was off….

SHE WAS A PUPPY! Oh, dear Azarath, if she's a puppy that means…... I looked down to see…

My prediction…..was right.

(Enter Puppy Mode)

"CROW!" Raven barked. Like, literally, not like yelling. "What happened?!"

"I dunno! I mean one minute I was sleepin' like a baby, the next, you're barkin' in my ear!" I howled. "Oh, hi." I Barked, seeing the other titans sitting there…..as puppies. I jumped off my bed and ran over to BB, licking his cheek.

"Girls…." Robin growled. "What. Happened?" I shrugged.

"We just woke up and boom, we're pups." I said, plopping down. "BB, can't you transform?" I whined, looking at him.

"Nope, tried this morning. It didn't work." He whimpered, looking at the grey puppy (Me) leaning on him.

Raven floated over to him, a mad look on her tiny face.

"This MORNING?" She growled. "You mean, you KNEW about this?!" She showed her fangs, getting ready to attack.

"NO, not like that!" He yelped, jumping back before she leapt forward. "I just found out about it this mornnnnniiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!" He yelled, running around the tower, with a tiny half demon puppy following him, an identical puppy following her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Raven growled through clenched fangs.

"NO! RAE, STOP!" I barked, flying after her. I caught up, and I bit her, making both of us tumble down, letting BB escape. "He just learned about it today. He just didn't BOTHER TO TELL ANYBODY ABOUT IT!" I got louder at the end.

"WELL, SORRY, IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL TO ME!" He growled back.

I sighed. "This is gonna be a looonnng week."


	2. Raven and Poptarts

I whimpered and tucked my tail in between my legs. "What are we gonna do?" I whimpered again. "I-I mean, crime's been big this week…"

BB shushed me. "We can bite em!" He wagged his tail and did a cute little grin.

"What're we gonna do?!" I whimpered and dove under the couch only to poke my head back out. "And why do I have the urge to eat grass?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" The others howled.

"Ugh," I whined. "I have to get used to this puppy life." BB had a little lightbulb pop over his head.

"I KNOW!" He howled. "WE CAN GO TO ONE OF OUR FRIENDS FOR HELP!" the sad thing was, he didn't know I was right beside him. I fell over and held my ears.

"Ow…."

_(Jinx's apartment)_

I went up to the door and scratched it. Nobody came. I scratched again. Again, nobody came. I howled loudly before the door opened.

"Ow…. What?" Jinx said before looking down and seeing us. "Hmm. Well, you guys are kinda cute." She said. "And you look like the titans!"

"We ARE the Titans, you dweeb!" I barked, but she didn't hear it. It was just barking to her. She giggled softly. I looked to my left, seeing Robin running into the doorframe purposely….again…..and again…..and again…and again… until Jinx finally saw the dark patches over his eyes.

"Oh, crap." She said, realizing it was us. "You are the titans, aren't you?" We nodded in response. Jinx sighed and opened the door wider. "Come on in. I was just on the computer, anyways."

_(5 minutes after questions, nods, and treat mentioning's)_

"Well, what do you expect ME to do?" Jinx asked.

"I dunno" I whimpered, it only whimpering to Jinx. "Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" I barked, hopping onto the bed were her laptop was. My eyes later fell out of my head as my jaw dropped. "GUYS! Come here, NOW!" I howled.

"What?" Robin asked, walking over to where I was with the other titans.

"They made a show…."

"So?" BB whined.

"About us." I finished. "And not only that, but Jinx is making a fanfic about Flinx." I finished off laughing. I soon stopped. "Guys, here's the plan." I whined.

_(9:00 P.M)_

Jinx was asleep and she left her laptop on. Me, being the smart girl I was, I turned on _Microsoft Word Starter_ to the unfinished document, "Chapter 3". I quickly clapped my claws against the keys, typing. The others were keeping guard, except BB and Rae. They were helping me come up with things.

"_And as the close in for a kiss, the whole world disappears around them. SADLY. Why, sadly? Because they didn't see their bus come. Why did they need the bus? They had no car. The bus left them, in the middle of nowhere._

_**AN: Oh, uh, hey guys! This isn't 'JinxedLuv'. It's her, uh… FRIEND! Yeah….. BAI!**__"_ I whispered quietly, so only the team could hear, and we wouldn't wake Jinx up. "Okay, Doc Manager, submit document, manage stories.

**Unknown Love: A Flinx Story**, click, post chapter, done!" I closed the laptop and pushed it back under the bed. I jumped back to my spot beside BB on Jinx's feet.

_(The next morning)_

I was awoken to a scream. I peeked open an eye to see a black and white flash, meaning Raven was up.

_(Jinx's apartment, kitchen)_

(Oh yeah, before anybody was awake, Jinx learned online how to speak dog, k?)

"I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T WANT BACON!" Raven growled, playing tug-of-war with Jinx's pajama pants. Jinx was trying to shake her off.

"And I told YOU that this was for MEEEEE!" Jinx yelled. I sighed and sat down.

"If only this weren't so fun to watch." I whispered

"I was gonna make you waffles!" Jinx yelled again. I sighed and pulled Raven off of Jinx.

"Rae!" I yelled her turning to me with demonic eyes. "I'll get you some poptarts if you stop!" Rae sat down, panting and wagging her tail. I turned to Jinx. "Have any poptarts?" She nodded and got a box out of the cupboard. She threw Raven a thing of poptarts, and she tore into them. "Jinx, if she does that again, say you'll give her poptarts. She loves them, and will calm her down in the strangest of situations." Jinx nodded.

"That's… strange. Raven and poptarts. Never would have guessed."


End file.
